Zamoraks Lover
by Willow-Roxie
Summary: As the battle of Lumbridge rages on one warrior finds satisfaction with her god. Its a lemon, my first ever lemon so I hope its not too awkward XD


The battle for Lumbridge seemed to be never-ending, the bodies of my comrades and the Saradomin scum littered the cracked ground. Deep chasms opened up filling with the blood of us all. I cringed in disgust as my boot slid on the fresh blood seeping out from a Saradominist sage corpse. I quickly frisked the body of the sage searching for divine tears to no avail. With a flick of my foot I pushed the body into one of the chasms, the satisfaction of yet another kill filled me as I heard his spine break as he hit the rocky expanse below me. As the thrill subsided I realised that the blood I had slid on was not just his but my own, looking down my left arm was covered in blood pouring out of a deep slash between the joints in my armour.

A comrade noticed me examining my arm "return to the camp and ge.." his words cut off mid-sentence and I looked up to see the Saradomin centaur champions lance piercing my comrades heart. The soft sound of suction was barely noticeable above the clash of swords and spells as the champion pulled the lance free.

"You bastard" I growled as I raised my arm, slashing my whip across the gap into his face. While he was distracted I ran closer and brought my whip down his leg opening up a huge gash. Screaming in pain he rose up on his hind legs and brought both hooves of his front legs down on my chest crushing my ribs and smothering my scream of pain before it left my mouth. A Saradomin crusader approached while the champion was crushing my chest and sliced down upon my neck with his halberd and my vision swam as my blood splattered across my face as my eyes closed, the sound of the battle faded and I passed out.

My eyelids fluttered open to see my god Zamorak beaming down at me. He had taken on the appearance of a normal man rather than his towering form and was tending my wounds.

"What happened, why are you doing this?" I spluttered trying to rise.

He pushed me back gently and smiled more broadly "I saw you fighting on the battlefield and was captivated by your passion, the way you tried to avenge your comrade was brave but foolish" As the word foolish passed his lips his smile disappeared and anger flitted into his eyes.

"I am sorry to have angered you Zamorak" I whispered frightened of what would come next, those who displeased Zamorak did not deserve to fight by his side, I had seen countless cowards cut down by his own hand after they fled from the battlefield.

"Hush, I am not angry with you, I am angry with that scum that nearly took you from this land, when that crusader sliced open your neck to kill you slowly I feared the worst, but enough of this chit chat, I must return to the battle" He brushed my blood-stained cheek with his hand and left the tent, his presence replaced by a healer.

"You have caught his eye my dear" she winked as she began cleaning the dried blood from my skin.

"I don't understand healer, what do you mean?" I was confused, what would a god want with a lowly human woman like me?

"When you took on the champion alone he ran onto the battlefield to aid you but he did not reach you until that heretic had sliced open your neck, he grabbed the crusader and thrust a sword into his stomach and ripped him apart while more soldiers swarmed the champion and hacked him to pieces, he then lifted you from the ground and carried you here himself and did not leave until you woke up" her eyes were filled with awe as she talked about our god a smile never leaving her lips "you should feel so honoured"

"He saved me?" I couldn't believe it

"Yes" she grinned "Your wounds are healed and you are all cleaned up, but I beg you to not return to the battlefield for a few hours, you will not be back to full strength for a while" with that she left the room.

I sat up and looked around for my armour and pulled it on over the robe the healer had changed me into and examined my new scar in the water basin. It stretched across my neck, it would heal slightly but it would never fade, I was glad. Scars showed others just how brave you were.

The size of the scar showed me just how close to death I had been, I had to thank my god for saving me so I stumbled to the doorway of the tent.

Crossing the camp to my god's tent seemed to take forever, all around me soldiers were pulling on armour or eating or mending holes in chest plates. I stumbled a couple of times but every step I took closer to my god made me stronger. Finally I reached the tent and paused at the flap, the guards were not present so there was no one to announce my presence. I pulled up the flap and stepped into the gloom.

"Ahh I knew you would not be able to resist me for long my warrior" A voice called from the dark

"Zamorak, I only wanted to thank you, I apologise for the intrusion" I bowed my head and curtsied.

"How will you thank me my dear? Will you slaughter some more heretics?" his voice had a velvet quality and the words came out as a purr

"If this is your wish my god" I turned to leave but I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I do not want you to leave me so soon, I saved you because you captivated me, your passion, your urge to kill the heretics, your bravery and compassion towards your comrades is enthralling" He turned me around and I realised how close he was to me "I want you to be mine" His lips pressed to mine with a heat I had never felt, his strong arms pressed me to him but my armour prevented me from feeling his body against mine. I kissed him back as he growled and deepened the kiss, our lips broke apart and his eyes glowed with hunger. He pulled off my armour in one sweep and lifted me with one arm; the other arm grabbed my head and crushed his lips to his.

He threw me onto his bed and pinned me down with his body, I could feel his erection pressing against my robe as he kissed me furiously, and his lips trailed down onto my neck and met the edge of my robe. I gasped as he ripped it apart and smiled.

"Your body is just as enticing as your strength in battle" before I could reply a gasp filled my mouth as he latched onto my left breast with his mouth and licked and sucked on my nipple, the claws of his right hand massaging the other. I bucked my hips into his longing to feel his manhood inside me filling me up and thrusting in and out. When he returned his mouth to mine I grabbed at his robe and tried to pull it off, I felt his lips smile on mine as he sat up and ripped off his own robe revealing his chiselled chest and abs, I traced my fingers across them and down his body until my hand rested on his cock, I wrapped my hand around it and gently rubbed him as he half moaned half growled in pleasure.

Brushing my hand away he positioned himself between my legs and thrust into me, our moans echoing each other as he slid in and out. I wrapped my legs around him as he thrusted to let him go deeper and slid my hand between our legs to massage his balls as he thrusted.

I was getting close to cumming and he must have known because he pulled out and flipped me over onto all fours, grabbed my hips and thrust harder and faster until we were both on the edge and with one final thrust I came squeezing around his cock as he filled me with his hot seed. He collapsed onto me breathing heavily then rolled off so I could turn to look at him.

"That was amazing" I purred as our breathing returned to normal, his jet black eyes seemed to smile for once instead of the hostile glow he wore in battle. I stood up and began to pull on clothes, grabbing underclothes of his to allow me to put my armour on more easily. After fastening myself back into my armour I turned to smile at him as he lay on his bed watching me.

"Don't die out there my little warrior, I will want you again later" with that he disappeared and I heard screams from the battlefield, he had returned in his more frightening form of a 20 foot god. I smiled as I left the tent to return to the battlefield to fight back the swarm of heretics by his side.


End file.
